


Let’s Talk About Love

by Undeniablebutterflies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeniablebutterflies/pseuds/Undeniablebutterflies
Summary: Donghyuck's fingers swipe against Mark's forehead as he brushes his hair out of the way, his eyelashes resting gently on his cheeks. He let out a soft sigh before pressing a kiss between his eyebrows.Is this what love was?





	Let’s Talk About Love

Donghyuck hummed along softly to the music playing through the stereo in the corner, his fingers gently working through the tangles in Mark's hair. The boy looked so beautiful with the fairy lights illuminating his face and twinkling in his sleepy eyes. A soft smile grew on Donghyuck's face as he brushed Mark's hair up and off of his forehead, giggling softly when the boy pouted, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

The boys hadn't discussed what their relationship was, but it was obvious to everyone that was anything but platonic. The boys had been dancing around each other for years now and it was evident that they liked each other just as much as the other, but both were too scared to come out and admit it. They had just gotten the courage to talk to each other about how they were getting closer, they were both too afraid to agree they were dating just yet, and it's been two months since they had the discussion.

Since then, they've agreed act as if nothing changed and let things happen naturally and, of course, “naturally” meant basically dating at this point. Everyone around them had knowing looks and snickered softly whenever they were around then and at this point they didn't bother to stop them.

At this point, it wasn't surprising to see Mark and Donghyuck all over each other. No one misses the soft kisses pressed to cheeks and foreheads when they don't think anyone's watching. Honestly, the boys are terribly obvious. Not that they need to hide the relationship, but if they were trying to, they'd have been doomed a while ago. 

Mark had been stressed so much lately with Dream's comeback, then 127’s comeback, and finally, to top it all off, a repackage barely a month after the Regular-Irregular album dropped. 

It was obvious the boy was exhausted. 

His smiles were a little more strained and it was harder for him to keep up his bubbly and happy personality when he barely got three hours of sleep a night, if he was lucky. 

Donghyuck wished he could help in anyway. If he could he would take the sleep deprivation for him just so he could see Mark's genuine smile. He missed the boy's energetic personality during dance practices. It was the only thing that encouraged him to keep trying and give it his all when all he wanted to do was drop to the floor in exhaustion and give up. Call it quits. 127 can comeback without him right? 

But Donghyuck knew it was wrong. 127 wouldn't be the same without him and, no matter how much he thought it'd be so much easier to leave and go back home to his family, he knew he couldn't. He had another family now. NCT was his second family. His family away from home. He now had 17 younger and older brothers now and he couldn't do anything about it. If he tried to leave, he knows it wouldn't go over well and they'd drag him right back to the dorm. 

Not that he's seriously considering leaving. Yea, it comes up, but wouldn't it come up for anyone? It's hard to stay positive constantly when you're miles away from your family and sometimes you feel like no one can understand. 

But Donghyuck has 17 other people that relate to him. 17 people that, at any time of the day, would drop anything to give him a shoulder to cry on. 

Life was hard as an idol, but Donghyuck didn't regret it one bit. If he hadn't have joined SM, he never would've met the other boy's. Never would've had Mark in his life. 

Never would've met his true love. 

The thought struck Donghyuck out of his thoughts and he blushed deeply, his eyes widening at his own thoughts before he shook them away. 

Donghyuck took in the image of Mark's messy hair and sleep-ridden eyes and tried to calm his wildly beating heart before he decided to finally wake him from his half-sleep. 

"~Markie~. Wakey wakey." Donghyuck sung softly in Mark's ear, his lips brushing against his skin. 

Mark grunted softly and slowly opened his eyes from when they had closed before, glancing up at Donghyuck. 

"That's Markie hyung to you." He mumbled hoarsely into the fabric of Donghyuck's t-shirt. 

Donghyuck merely let out a soft, breathy laugh in response and nudged Mark with his elbow. "You've been half awake for nearly 30 minutes now, hyung. Why don't you sleep? We don't have much longer till Ten and the dreamies get back and you're chances of a nap will vanish." He murmured into the quiet room, afraid that even the slightest noise would ruin the atmosphere. 

Mark sighed softly and nuzzled his head further into Donghyuck's hand, soft pink dusting his cheeks. "I don't wanna sleep. Just wanna lay here with you."

Donghyuck smiled bashfully and turned to press his face to Mark's hair, his eyes slipping closed as his arms wrapped around Mark's shoulders. "Well, why didn't you just say so? I would've been talking this whole time if I knew you just wanted some company."

Mark scoffed softly and shifted a little to take the pressure off of his knee, now fully sprawled out on the bed between Donghyuck's legs. 

"I don't just want any company. I want you, stupid." He mumbled shyly before pressing his face into Donghyuck's stomach. 

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow and tugged lightly on Mark's hair. "Always such a tsundere, Markie-poo." He teased, his mouth right next to his ear, placing a soft kiss under his ear. "You just can't deny that you're in love with me." He snickered softly and stopped when he felt Mark freeze in his arms. 

"Mark hyung? What's wrong?" He asked softly and pulled back to look into Mark's eyes, his eyebrows furrowing. 

Mark's cheeks were tomato red and his eyes were looking anywhere but Donghyuck's eyes. "U-um, well..we have been getting..closer for a couple months now and..” Mark stuttered over his words clumsily before he was finally able to get something out that made sense. “I know it's a little soon, but..I think I love you?" He ended hesitantly, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid Donghyuck's penetrating gaze. 

Donghyuck was awestruck to say the least. Mark was never one to admit his feelings and now he was outwardly admitting that he's in love with Donghyuck? 

Donghyuck's lack of reaction made panic rise in Mark's chest. "I-I mean. It's okay if you don't feel the same, I just really like you and I thought, maybe, you just might like me too and-"

Donghyuck cut Mark off with a breathy chuckle and shook his head. "Look at little Markie. Confessing just like that." He teased before he cupped Mark's cheeks softly. "Can I kiss you?"

Mark's cheeks glowed in embarrassment as his nodded jaggedly. "Uh, y-yea, yes. Of course."

Donghyuck grinned widely before leaning in to connect their lips softly, sighing through his nose in content. 

Mark's chest felt like a million emotions were flooding through him and he felt as if he could puke from happiness, although, that'd be quite the mood ruiner. For the past year he could barely wrap his head around the concept of Donghyuck even liking him back and now he loved him just as much as he did? 

Mark propped up on his elbows as his lips slowly moved against Donghyuck's, his eyes slipping shut as he finally felt the boy's lips against his. Five years of pining for this? It was by far worth it. Mark was convinced he had already died and was currently in heaven with the pure angel that was Donghyuck sitting in front of him. 

He must be dreaming. 

He obviously wasn't where there was suddenly a heavy weight on top of him, forcing their lips to disconnect, and loud screeching coming from the doorway and floating down the hall. 

Mark groaned loudly and tried to push up off of Donghyuck and find out what was happening, glancing up at the other boy to find him muffling his giggles into his palm. 

Mark glanced over his shoulder to find Jaemin staring at his with starry eyes, a grin stretching from ear to ear. He vaguely heard Chenle yelling something along the lines of, "they finally did it!" but the boy had clearly made a run for it as soon as he saw the two of them. 

Jaemin squeezed Mark and Donghyuck harder and pressed a sloppy kiss to Mark's cheek. "Donghyuck, you did it! You made him fall for you! Who would've thought, Lee Donghyuck has a boyfriend!" He grinned, wincing in exaggeration at the playful punch from Donghyuck to his shoulder. 

Donghyuck pushed Jaemin off the bed and sat up, helping Mark sit up also. "I could say the same about you and Jeno, Min." He met Jaemin's eyes with raised eyebrows before Ten appeared in the doorway with his phone in his hands, recording. 

Ten looked over at the boys and grinned wide. "Smile for the camera, boys! I need a video for the group chat. Everyone will love to see this precious moment!" He dramatically wiped away tears as the other young boys crowded around him. 

Mark blushed deeply and shoved his face into Donghyuck's pillow, groaning loudly at the soft touch of Donghyuck's hand on his back. "I hate all of you!"

Donghyuck snickered before pinching Mark's side. “Hm, I recall you saying you loved me just now. Or, actually, you're in love with me?" He sing-songed, causing an eruption within the room and overdramatic reactions. 

Mark jumped up and began pushing at Jaemin to get out of the room. "Okay, out, out! We'll be out in a little bit. And don't you dare share that video to the group chat," He looked over to Ten and smiled bashfully at the disapproving look. "Please don't share the video, hyung," he added shyly before closing the door on the five of them. 

He heaved a soft sigh once the door was closed and slowly turned to face Donghyuck again, the boy's expression seemingly the opposite of Mark's. "They're going to kill me." He groaned before going over to lay back down with Donghyuck, sighing happily as the feeling of the other boy's soothing touch on his shoulder.

Donghyuck pressed a soft kiss to Mark's cheek before moving to whisper into his ear. “Taeyong's going to settle us down for a talk once he gets home, you know that, right?” He asked, earning another groan from Mark. 

“Kill me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or would like to help motivate me, don't be afraid to leave a comment!


End file.
